


got my angel now

by jackzirnmermann (carohdanvers)



Series: jack "heart eyes" zimmermann [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carohdanvers/pseuds/jackzirnmermann
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, the love of his life is sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, and Jack can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.





	got my angel now

Jack's fingers drum against the steering wheel. The streetlight stays red. Bitty, in the passenger seat, leans over and turns up the volume of the radio, saying, "I love this song!"

  
When Jack glances sideways at Bitty, he's stunned for a moment by the happy warmth in his eyes and the charming little freckles scattered across his nose. 

_If I had my camera...,_  Jack thinks. He finds himself thinking that a lot when he's around Bitty. It's good that he didn't bring his camera, maybe, because then it'd be tempting to spend his whole life just taking pictures of his ridiculously attractive boyfriend. _Wow. My boyfriend._

  
Jack glances back at the road, smiling in a way that's probably kind dopey. (That's another thing he finds himself doing a lot when Bitty's around.) His cheeks feel hot. There are butterflies in his stomach and his chest seems too tight and too big all at once and he's so content with his life that he could sing.

  
Bitty elbows him, gives him a playful side-eyed look. "Jack, honey, the light turned green."

**Author's Note:**

> I found a couple paragraphs of this in my unfinished drafts folder and figured I might as well post it, especially since it's almost the one (two?) year anniversary of Jack and Bitty's Fourth of July date :)


End file.
